Wonderland
by hasu86
Summary: Tick tock the clock is getting louder and her heart is beating faster, no longer steady and slow. Kakashi/Sakura.


**Title: **_Wonderland _

**Author: **hasu86

**Character(s):** Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**50_shinobi Theme:** Theme # 18 – Dreams

**Summary: **Tick tock the clock is getting louder and her heart is beating faster, no longer steady and slow.

* * *

_Tick tock…tick…tock…I'm late…late…late…_

She followed the echoing sound of an old mechanical clock, the feel of soft spring grass tickling the soles of her bare feet. A clear blue sky shined above her. A crisp cool breeze swept over and through her, ruffling the silky locks of cherry pink hair and the thin cotton dress she wore.

_I'm late…I'm late…_

The echo grew louder and she quickened her steps, a sudden sense of urgency rising in her chest and tightening her throat. Something darted past, a silver black blur against the startling green and blue.

_Tick…tock…_

She reached out and felt a ripple in the backdrop. "Wait!"

The blur faded in, now fully defined and oh so recognizable.

"Kakashi…" His name left her lips in a soft achy whisper that rode the breeze between them.

He tilted his head a little just as a door appeared in front of him. "I'm sorry but I don't have time. There's somewhere I need to be…" Grasping the handle, he threw her a curious gaze from over his shoulder before swinging it wide open and hurrying past the threshold.

The world suddenly began to reel beneath her and the wind rushed past, biting and cold and pricking her skin. She closed her eyes as the door slammed shut, disappeared in a wavering shimmer and with it went Kakashi, the clear blue sky and the soft spring grass.

When she opened her eyes, her breath left her in a sharp exhale. Firefly lanterns lit the green maze she was in, casting it all in a luminescent glow beneath a starry, flickering twilight.

_Tick tock…I'm late…_

She saw Kakashi further ahead, rushing and rushing and widening the distance between them. _Wait. Wait for me Kakashi. Please wait for me. _She started running after him, gathering the ruffled white layers of her taffeta gown in her hands. She followed him around twists and bends, through narrow archways and low gaps in the coarse shadowed walls.

He stopped then and pushed open a secret door covered in vines and blooming wisteria. She skidded to a stop a few feet away and he almost looked surprised when he noticed her but another glance at his ticking clock told him he could wait no longer.

"I suppose I'll see you on the other side then Sakura."

The world wavered for a second time. The sky rippled a thousand nameless colors and the maze crumbled into tiny grains of sand all around her. Her arm instinctively came up to cover her face and when next she lowered it, she stood in the middle of a shallow lake, surrounded by trees and reflecting the stars above.

Not far away, Kakashi easily trekked across the glistening surface, old mechanical clock in hand.

Sakura noisily began to wade through the water in pursuit of him but the heavy weight of her gown gradually pulled her down.

"Kakashi!" She yelled, voice borderline frantic and maybe even a little desperate. "Stay with me! Don't go…don't _leave_ me…"

He whirled around, his eye crinkled in that achingly familiar way. "Leave? I'm finding my way back Sakura."

"Wh—" Before she knew what was happening, Sakura was quickly pulled under by what seemed like a hundred hands gripping and wrenching the layers of her dress. Her cries of frustration were muffled by the water filling her mouth, making it impossible to breathe.

But when she looked up towards the surface of the turbulent waters, she inhaled sharp and deep and found herself staring at an angry, darkened sky in an empty village. Thunder roared in the distance. Lightening cracked nearby and soon, the threatening clouds exploded in a torrential downpour, beating down relentlessly like a thousand echoing drums.

Her heart played a wild rhythm as she spun around and around, looking for the one man who could hurt her so deeply…love her so deeply.

_Tick…tock…I'm late…late…._

Another crack of lightening lit the dark gray sky and once again she saw him illuminated, walking away from her and heading towards the outskirts of this anonymous village. And as the rain swept down, as she slowly drowned in a lover's sorrow so keen and sharp and bone marrow deep, Sakura was unable to move.

_Look at me Kakashi. Stop and look at me because I know you can see me. I know you can feel me. _

Her breath hitched, her hand trembled when he glanced over his shoulder and waved.

_Tick…tock…_

He faded away in the rain and she was finally able to move again. Slipping and scrambling on the muddy earth, she ran to where he'd vanished only to slide and careen off the edge of a rocky cliff. Her scream caught and died in her throat. She could hear the blood rush in her veins, pound in her ears and dear Christ, she was going to die alone and broken and with no one there to tenderly kiss her goodbye.

With the wind rushing all around her, Sakura blinked and a heartbeat later, her breath was abruptly stolen.

_Tick…tock…_

Cherry blossoms fluttered and twirled, danced on the light airy breeze. And the trees…the trees were in full bloom, pink and white and oh so incredibly beautiful against a clear water sky. Her light summer dress gently waltzed with the playful zephyr, her pink hair like shimmering threads of silk in the sunlight.

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her close and tight. She _knew_ these arms, had cried and laughed and loved in these arms.

_Tick…tock…_

The old mechanical clock was getting louder and her heart was beating faster, no longer steady and slow.

"Don't worry. I'm finally here."

_Tick…tock…_

"Sakura…_Sakura…"_

She gradually opened her unfocused green eyes, mind still foggy and trapped in that cherry blossom wonderland. But just as reality fumbled over, her hand shot out and gripped his, held it firmly to her chest.

"You're here."

His mouth lifted in a slightly lopsided smile. "Where'd you think I was going?"

She looked down at their interlocking hands. "Somewhere I couldn't follow." Sakura murmured. Climbing onto the hospital bed and lying beside him, she held him tight as if he'd vanish any moment.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, brushed his lips across her brow. "Granted, I was a little late returning from the mission…"

"And practically dead." She added disapprovingly.

"But I found my way back."

Mindful of his healing injuries, Sakura shifted and tenderly kissed him, trailing her fingertips down the side of his face. "Just don't go anywhere…at least for a while anyway."

His mouth pressed hard against hers, deeply sensual and raw and just a little possessive. "I'll always find my way back to you, Sakura. No matter what…"

She placed a finger over his lips, her eyes softening in the dimly lit room. "I'll meet you halfway because wherever you go…wherever you are…I won't be too far behind."

* * *

…_owari…_

* * *

**A/N:** And thus begins my foray into the 50_shinobi themes challenge with my character claim Sakura Haruno. Figured I'd begin with a Kakashi/Sakura since these two are very near and dear to my heart. Thanks for reading!

_-hasu_


End file.
